


Demon Love

by Annide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Demonic Possession, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean uses his demon powers not exactly in the deadly way Crowley had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Love

Dean becoming a demon in his body made him immune to the anti-possession tattoo he was wearing. Which meant that he could possess anyone and no protection could stop him. That realisation gave him an idea. It was a perfect idea. Nothing could go wrong. Well, almost nothing. He tested this theory first and it worked. He was able to possess a random hunter, even if he had an anti-possession charm on him. The whole thing went awry when Castiel saw him though. Dean had overlooked the fact that he was still an angel and could see a demon's true face. Cas knew right away it was Dean inside that hunter. And he was mad. He pushed him against a wall and yelled and, really, it wasn't necessary. Dean didn't have any intention of staying out of his own body for long anyway. The angel had barely said his first sentence when Dean smoked out. So there was a little flaw in his plan, it wasn't that bad. Castiel's grace was still burning away and in no time he would probably stop being able to see his real face.

So Dean started a game with Sam and Cas. They would be sitting in a restaurant or walking around some town and he would say "do you think you can find me?" and smoked out of his body. It was like hide and seek really, except he was hiding in a person. He would make it so that they wouldn't be able to see the transition. He made sure that there was no way for Sam to figure out where he was. And the game always ended the same way. Castiel would simply sigh and say something like "Dean, I can see your true face behind that poor woman you're possessing, come back here now". Until one day, he didn't. One day, Cas simply couldn't see him. And Dean knew the time was right.

He didn't need to sleep anymore, but he had still taken the habit of retiring to his room for a couple of hours every night. He congratulated himself for this because it made his idea so much easier to execute. He left his body in his bed early one morning. Earlier than he usually cared to join the others. Sam was an early bird. At this time of the day, he was already eating breakfast in the kitchen. Dean had been observing his routine for the past week and he knew Sam joined Cas in the bunker's library right after that. It was a perfect opportunity for the demon to strike. He possessed his brother just as he was done eating and carried out his habit to go do research. Honestly, he thought it was slightly obsessive to get up so early in the morning for that, but there was no changing the nerd and it worked out well for Dean's plan. He picked up a book and sat across the table from Cas.

                "Good morning, Cas. Slept well?"

                "Yeah, still getting used to living here and being human again."

                "But Dean's helping you with that, isn't he? I mean, you too spend a lot of time together."

                "We do, but it is kind of weird sometimes, I don't understand why."

                "Really? Weird how?"

                "Well, it's like... Should I be telling you this? Won't that make Dean mad if I tell you personal stuff that concerns him?"

Dean had a hard time not exploding in laughter right there. He had to keep a straight face or the whole thing would be ruined.

                "Oh, I don't think so. Well, maybe a little, but we'll keep this between us, alright?"

                "Um, I'm not sure."

                "Come on, Cas. You can't talk to him about this. You know he doesn't like all this touchy-feeling kind of stuff. How are you gonna figure out what's wrong if you don't tell me?"

                "I guess you're right."

                "Of course I am. Now tell me why it gets weird between you too."

                "I don't know, sometimes it looks like he wants to say something but can't bring himself to do it. And other times he just gets up and leaves the room suddenly, like he can't stand to be with me any longer. It gets me those painful feelings inside."

What was he supposed to answer to that? Dean never meant to hurt his feelings, being near him just made him a little uncomfortable sometimes. He didn't leave because he didn't want to be with him, he left to hide a growing erection. How was he supposed to explain that to Cas? Wait, he was pretending to be his brother and Sam didn't know that, so how would he interpret the situation? Oh yes, he could see everything in Sam's mind. All his thoughts and feelings. Dean started to look around, just to help him act his part better and, oh no, there was so much resentment for Dean. Forget about this, it wasn't a good idea to look around in his brother's head. He didn't want to know quite that much.

                "You know, Cas, I think Dean might just be experiencing feelings he isn't used to."

                "Like what?"

                "Eum, well... You know, I think he kinda likes you."

                "But he likes you too, how is that different for him?"

                "No, he likes me because we're family, you know, cause we're brothers."

                "I don't understand. He told me we are family too. Was he lying?"

                "No, no, Cas. I think he meant a different kind of family. How could I explain this to you in a way you'd understand?"

                "Is it the same kind of family your parents had together? Because that's how I'd like us to be."

               "Really? That's awesome, Cas! Because this is exactly how I feel about you, but I never had the courage to tell you, because I've always dated women and you're a freaking angel, and I'm not so good with the whole, eum, love thing and..."

Castiel was looking at him with his usual confused glare and Dean realized he rambled on and completely forgot he was in Sam's meatsuit. He froze for a second and, as he didn't see how he could fix this mistake, he smoked out and went back to his body.

Dean walked around in his room for several long minutes, embarrassed and afraid to see what was going to happen next. Clearly, Castiel wouldn't be too pleased about him possessing someone again, especially his own brother. Except the angel didn't seem all that angry when he finally joined him. Cas simply took his head in his hands and they kissed to the sound of Sam yelling death threats to Dean's intention.


End file.
